legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S6 P3/Transcript
(A few hours after the patrol's return, the heroes are seen in the living room as Alex. Erin, Izuku, Uraraka and Zulu are seen breathing heavily) Erin: My sides have never hurt this bad in my life.... Izuku: Same here. Alex: Who knew....that his power could chain. Jack: I told you guys there's a lot you don't know about his power. Craig: Sorry.... Zulu: It's fine Craig. Miles: You guys gonna be okay? Erin: Yeah. Miles: Well in that case, I got something to show you all. (Miles stands up and reaches into his pocket, removing the lottery ticket) Miles: Do you guys see what's in my hand? Bakugo: It's just a stupid lottery ticket. Ian: What's that supposed to be good for Miles? Miles: Oh you'll see. (Miles flips the ticket, showing off his jackpot as the heroes sit up shocked) Alex: WAIT WHAT?! Erin: I-IS THAT!?!? Miles: Yep! We won the lottery! Jack: Well don't keep us waiting how much!? Miles: 44. Million. Alex: 4-4-4-44... Million....???? (The heroes all go quiet as they sink this in. The scene changes to outside the warehouse. The whole warehouse starts to shake as SEVERAL LOUD cheers are heard from it) Charlie: How the hell did you do that?! Zulu: We got attacked by a group of thugs on patrol! We beat them up and one of them dropped their ticket, and I guess he was too lazy to finish scratching it! Izuku: D-Don't you know what this means?! Omega: WE'RE FILTHY STINKING RICH GUYS!! Alex: THIS IS BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! Momo: Even if its all split up evenly, that still leaves SO MUCH left over! Bakugo: Wow! Who says it doesn't pay to be a hero!? Erin: Oh my god there's so many things I want to buy! New clothes, shoes, maybe a trip to Paris! Foxtrot: I've never even used money in my life and I'm excited! Miles: Well, before we decide on personal use, I have a little offer for you guys. Alex: Huh? What's that? Miles: I was thinking about this on the way home but...How would you guys feel about a change of scenery? Jack: Wait what? You mean like moving? Miles: Yeah, think about it! With all this money, we could get a place that's even better than this entire Warehouse! Zulu: I like that idea man! Alex: Dude, that's a great idea! We could finally get that base of our dreams! Omega: Bro, we need a mansion! Alex: Yes! Jeez I love your ideas Omega! (Omega and Alex high five in excitement) Craig: Cool! Only a day in as a Defender and I'm already liking it! Jack: You know it little bro! (Jack and Craig hug) Miles: Well, me and my patrol are gonna head outside for a little bit. You guys keep up your excitement! Erin: You know we will Miles! (Miles, Uraraka and Zulu head outside as the others are left alone) Miles: Good. Now that we're alone... (Zulu and Miles turn toward Uraraka) Zulu: We've got some questions that need asking. Uraraka: Huh? What's wrong? Miles: Uraraka, you seemed extremely hesitant when we asked you how you wanted to spend your share. Was there something bothering you about it? Uraraka: Uhhh.... Zulu: Yeah, you acted like you've never seen a dollar in your life. Is something wrong? Uraraka:.... *Sighs* Zulu. Do you know the reason why Deku wanted to be a hero? Zulu: Deku? … No I don't think so. Miles: He seemed like a fanboy to me when he started out. God I remember those days too clearly. Zulu: Why? What's that gotta do with this? Uraraka: Well... My reason for being a hero... Its not as noble or heroic as Deku's reason. In fact... Some might call it selfish. Zulu: What do you mean? Miles: Wait, I think it's all coming back... Zulu: Huh? Miles: Peter told me about this once, but I guess it's better for the recap. Zulu: Why would it be selfish? Isn't being a hero all about keeping people safe? Uraraka: That's part of the reason. But... The main reason I wanted to be hero.... Zulu: Yeah? Uraraka:... Is so I can make money. Zulu: ……. Huh? Miles: Just keep listening. Zulu: Uh, okay? Miles: Go on. Urarak: See... I come a family that owns a construction company. But business was hard to come by. I've wanted nothing more then to help my mom and dad with the company. My quirk would be a big help to them. But they told me to follow my own dreams. So... (Uraraka's quiet for a moment and looks at Miles and Zulu with determination) Uraraka: You wanted to know what I plan to do with my cut of the 44 mill? I'm gonna send it to my parents. It will be my first time to my goal as a hero. I'm gonna make lots of money and make it so mom and dad will live an easier life. Zulu: Huh...Never thought about it that way before. Miles: I mean, at least it's going for a good cause. Zulu: Yeah you're right! Maybe this money won't be so bad after all if we're doing such good for our friends! Miles: You know it man! Uraraka: Well, I think we should head back inside. Zulu: Yeah, I wonder how everyone's doing! (The three head back inside as the others are still seen excited) Scott: I still can't believe it! Forty-four million? This is insane! Alex: Dude I know! Just wait till we get our base upgrade! Scott: I know right?! Shoto: This could be great for everyone. Foxtrot: No kidding man! Miles: Are you guys still freaking out? Alex: What do you think? Erin: None of us here have ever had this much money Miles! Mina: It's like a dream come true! Izuku: All of this money...The possibilities are endless! Alex: Never have I ever imagined having this much money! Is this what being rich feels like?! Pearl: I don't know I've never felt that feeling! Jack: No one is this room has ever had this much money! Has there? Erin: Doubt it! Alex: Awesome! Now we can finally get around to upgrading! Miles: I could finally get the materials for my newest Spider Suit!! Omega: Kids, just imagine all the food! Charlie: Oh don't even get me started on that dad! Zulu: Just the thought of it makes my stomach ache! Craig: You guys do like your food don't you? Charlie: We're Targhul, what's you expect?! Miles: Okay guys, let's settle down a bit. (The heroes all calm down) Alex: Well Miles, what now? Miles: Well, I need to get this thing turned in for the money. Then, we can finally get what we all desire! Erin: Then go man! We gotta get that cash! (Miles smirks. It then cuts to a few weeks later after getting the money as the scene cuts to show a mansion. It then cuts to inside where the heroes are seen inside looking around excited) Alex: Holy crap WE'RE SET BOYS!! Uraraka: It's like a dream! (Uraraka faints as Miles looks over shocked) Miles: Whoa Uraraka are you okay?! Erin: It's so shiny! Omega: I think I'm gonna freak out! Charlie: I call the bed! (Charlie runs off to one of the bedrooms) Pearl: Oh no you don't! Foxtrot: Get back here! (Foxtrot and Pearl run after Charlie) Zulu: There they go. Miles: Those three aren't gonna change are they? Zulu: Doubt it man! (Kiro and Ian head up to the group) Kiro: The tech in that basement is amazing! Ian: I've never seen so much science stuff in one place! Jiro: There got the nerds. Kiro: Hey I heard that! Erin: Dude Momo, how are you not freaking out right now? We're forty-four million dollars richer! Alex: Yeah! You've gotta be excited about this! Momo: Well I- Omega: Holy crap I smell meat coming from that kitchen! Zulu: Same here dad! Mina: Oh boy... I better go on crowd control before they destroy the kitchen. Jiro: I think I'll help you. Omega: Hurry Zulu! Zulu: You got it! Miles: Just stay away from the sweets Omega! Omega: NEVER!! Mina: Omega you stay away from sweets! You know how you get! (Mina and Jiro follow the Targhuls into the kitchen) Alex: Oh man... I take it back. THIS! Is the best day of my life! Erin: Same here bro! (The two siblings high five) Miles: Well guys, now what? Jack: I'm not sure. There's so much to do! (Charlie comes running in as he hisses in pain dripping with water) Miles: Whoa Charlie, what happened to you? Charlie: I was out back at that beach! I fell face first into that ocean and it guess I wasn't prepared for how hot it was! (The heroes stand blankly) Defenders: Did you say beach....? Charlie: Uhhh, yeah? (Alex and Erin look at each other as they get the biggest grins on they're faces) Defenders: BEACH PARTY!!!!!! Charlie: Oh now we're talking! (Omega and Zulu come out of the kitchen) Omega: What's going on? Zulu: Did I hear that correctly?! Alex: You heard right! Get out your swim wear boys and girls! We're going to the BEACH! (The Defenders all let out a cheer) Zulu: Guess I'll morph into my Spider Suit! Omega: Wait what? You have a Spider Suit? Zulu: Uhhhhh.... Omega: Zulu.... Zulu: Gotta go! (Zulu runs off outside) Omega: Hey! Come back here I wanna see it! (Omega chases after Zulu. After a moment of silence) Alex:.... Soooo. Beach? (The Defenders cheer again. The scene changes to the beach, all the defenders are in swim wear as they are all doing various things at the beach) Miles: Rich life forever guys! Alex: Hell yeah man! (Omega is seen looking at Zulu's Spider Suit morph) Omega: Incredible Zulu! I didn't know you could replicate an outfit! Zulu: Well it's...mostly just me reshaping my body is all. Omega: Still, I like it! The green and grey colors match perfectly together too! Zulu: Whoa, you really think so? Omega: I know so! (Foxtrot is seen standing around when he's approached by Izuku) Izuku: Hey Fox, why are you just standing around mna? Foxtrot: Did you just call me Fox? Izuku: Yeah! Why, is there something wrong with that? Foxtrot: No I guess I'm just used to being called by my full name. Izuku: Well Fox is less of a mouthful don't you think? Foxtrot: Just call me by my hero name remember? Izuku: Oh yeah! Phaser isn't it? Foxtrot: You know it! (Foxtrot activates his powers, causing him to start sinking into the sand before he stops in fear) Foxtrot: Okay, I forgot that sand isn't exactly a solid surface. Izuku: Hold on man, I'll dig you out. (Izuku squats down as he helps Foxtrot dig himself out) Foxtrot: Great, this stuff's gonna be sticking to me for the rest of the day now. Izuku: You'll be fine man. Foxtrot: I guess. (Over with Craig and Jack) Craig: So Jack. I still can't believe your dating Erin. She's Seris' daughter! The guy who beat Alkorin! Jack: Yes Craig I know who she is. Craig: Her dad's a legend man! Jack: Yeah Craig I'm aware. Craig: If it wasn't for him and that Johnson guy, I wonder how our lives would be now! Jack: That's a pretty scary thought to think Craig. Craig: Yeah, I don't even wanna think about that. Jack: I wonder what they're all up to now. Craig: Who? Jack: Those Knights. Craig: Oh yeah! I heard they got a few problems of their own right now, but knowing them they shouldn't be a problem! (Alex then walks up) Alex: What are you two on about? Jack: The Knights. Alex: Oh yeah, I remember them! Jack: I heard they got some new members in the team. Alex: Yeah, I heard about them. Craig: I don't know who they are, but I know one of them was a...Uhhhh, he was something but I can't remember. Alex: You mean that Nolan kid? Craig: Yeah him! Jack: Some of my friends said he was a street racer. They've seen him in action I believe. Alex: And they trust that guy to be a Knight? Craig: I mean it isn't the best option, but a hero's a hero! Alex: Yeah I guess. (Alex sits down next to the two) Alex: Nice day today don't you think? Jack: Totally. Craig: I wish it could last forever. Erin: Room for one more? (The 3 look at Erin, and Jack's face turns red as he sees Erin in her swim wear) Alex: Yeah man always! Come on down! (Erin sits down next to Alex as Jack looks away embarrassed) Craig: Huh? What's wrong Jack? Jack: N-Nothing it's nothing! Alex: Ha! I think he's embarrassed! Jack: Oh shut up Alex! Craig: You look like a tomato! Jack: Well gee Craig, thanks for pointing that out! Craig: You're welcome! Erin: Aw you're cute when your face is red like that. Jack: Come on not in front of my brother and your brother! Alex: Jeez Jack, I've never seen you like this. Jack: Hey cut me some slack okay? Alex: Whatever floats your boat ketchup boy! (Jack glares at Alex. It then cuts to him pouncing Alex as he holds him down) Jack: Why don't I break your nose and show you what it means to be called Ketchup Boy?! Alex: Okay okay I'm sorry! (Erin smiles at the two) Erin: Oh Jack.... (The two are seen struggling as everyone else enjoys their day, ready to live out their lives as heroes in legend. Meanwhile in the city, a man is seen walking down the street) ???: Hm, I have to admit, this is a quaint little city isn't it? (The man opens up his suit pocket as a hand is shown inside) ???: I think we could make our living here don't you think? Today finally marks the beginning of Yoshikage Kira's peaceful life. I won't let anything interrupt it either, for both our sakes. (Kira closes his jacket as he walks down the street) The End....? Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts